Kinks in the Cage
by sydnee3appel
Summary: What happens when Eren fails to use his manners? Eren x Rivaille (Shingeki no Kyojin) Yaoi, lemon in later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters therein.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my first chapter story, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit choppy at first. I'll definitely try my hardest to improve before it gets to the good parts though! Also, this chapter is super short because if I don't start the story now, I'll never start it . I'll update very soon, though, so please read and review! :D

* * *

Eren lay back on his bed, listening to the clattering of his shackles echo through the mostly empty cell. He had been counting the bricks in the wall beyond the bars of his cage for the past hour. After losing count for the tenth time, he gave up and resorted to watching how the candle-light created flickering shadows that whipped across any surface they could reach. A deep sigh rattled through his chest as he took in the extremely monotonous boredom. Besides meal-time and irregular bathroom breaks, this was all his day consisted of lately. It was unbearably, mind-numbingly dull; so much so that he was on the brink of absolute depression. As he mulled over these saddening realizations, he heard the steps of boots making their way down the small staircase. He immediately focused in on them, glad to have something new to catch his attention, but he was a bit less glad when he saw who it was that was holding the clinking key-ring that would open his prison.

The Corporal stood in front of him, holding his apathetic expression, as usual. Slowly, he plucked through the keys on the ring to find the right one. Eren watched his every movement, shifting impatiently as he attempted to uncover what Rivaille was doing. The sound of the key entering the rusted lock creaked throughout the room ominously, followed straightaway by an even louder creak of the rotting door-hinges. Rivaille stepped in and stood directly in front of Eren's bed, taking in the young, chain-clad boy. Eren stared back nervously.

"You'll be attending your first training session tomorrow, which means you will be let out of this cage. The moment you act out of turn, I'll throw your ass back in here, so watch yourself. If you lose control just once, I _will_ punish you. What you saw in the courtroom was just a hint of what I could do here, unsupervised," the Corporal explained harshly. This was the most he had said to Eren directly, it took him by surprise. He also couldn't help but notice Rivaille's obvious expectance of Eren's misbehavior.

"Y-yes, sir. But what makes you so sure I'll mess up?" Eren frowned, looking away nervously, as he had never asked a direct question of the Corporal before. His heart pounded in his chest, face turning pink, as he anticipated Rivaille's response.

"Well, why should I trust a little shit like you? And why the hell are you questioning me, anyway? What I say goes, whether you can wrap your empty head around it or not," Rivaille had walked up to the side of the bed now and was leaning in toward Eren's face. Eren pressed his head back against the headboard to allow some extra room between them.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up," Rivaille interrupted, pushing his head in a little further, body bent at the waist.

Eren stared down at his lap as he was cut off, but risked a glance up at the Corporal's face. The eyebrows were turned slightly down, but looked much the same as before. His stomach churned with nerves and his head swirled with confusion.

"Speaking out of turn already, tsk tsk…" Rivaille stood up and spun around on his heel, retracing his steps and resuming his previous position. Eren sat up again and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"I apologize, sir," the shackled boy tried.

"You don't get it, do you? Don't speak at all, unless I have given you orders to respond. Or are you some kind of fucking masochist?" the man spoke sharply.

Eren finally just shook his head meekly, hoping that it wouldn't upset the man any further.

"Finally, I got it through your thick skull. Now I'm going to leave before you permanently decrease my IQ. I'll be back later with food, try not to piss me off again."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren drifted to and from consciousness, as he was nearing the edge of sleep. He had fallen asleep while thinking of Rivaille and his many threats. His mind was scattered, and became even worse when he realized that he held the short-term memories with an unknown type of fondness. Although it was just a few hours ago, he had already reviewed the experience over and over again, trying to discover his true feelings toward the Corporal and his endless strings of insults.

Eren finally opened his eyes reluctantly, finding more entertainment in sleep than in anything else. He sat up all the way and attempted to pull his arms across his body in a half-stretch, which only left him feeling more stiff and trapped than before. Thinking over when he had fallen asleep, he tried to figure out the time. His stomach filled with anxiety at the thought of Rivaille appearing suddenly with a plate of food. He wasn't sure how he would react to the man, with a blushing face or with a heart full of resentment? He took a deep breath to calm down and began fidgeting with the heavy cuffs around his red, irritated wrists.

"Do they hurt?" a bland voice asked, expressing no sentiment. Eren's head flew up as he dragged his eyes away from the metal encompassing his wrist and to the short man holding a tray of food.

"Ye-" he began, but quickly shut his mouth and paused before nodding silently. Rivaille stared at him for a moment before opening the door noisily. This time, he shut it behind him as though he planned on staying. Setting the food down on the edge of the bed, he leaned against the wall to Eren's left and watched silently as Eren glanced at him anxiously.

He finally pulled away from the Corporal's gaze and turned his attention the food set before him. As he reached out to grab the edge of the tray, his hand was yanked back by the limits of the chain. He glared at his bound wrists and then back at the food. He couldn't reach it. He sighed and resorted to stretching out his leg and hooking his foot around the edge of the tray. Very carefully, he slid it toward him, pulling his foot closer and closer.

Eventually the meal was close enough for him to grab hold of, but his hands trembled as he picked up his spoon. He felt Rivaille's cold gaze boring into him, like the pinpricks of a million icicles. Attempting to bring his leg back in to his former cross-legged pose, his heel clashed with the edge of the tray, causing it to fly off the bed and onto the floor. Potatoes and assorted meat and vegetables were splayed across the stones below. He stared down, hand still grasping the silver spoon. There was no possible way he could have cleaned up the mess with his hands so closely bound; he couldn't even scratch his foot without curling himself into an odd fetal position.

He took all of this in in just a couple seconds, and then looked up at Rivaille soundlessly. His mouth opened as an apology formed on his lips but he snapped his lips shut as soon as he remembered the consequences. The Corporal approached the mess and glared down at it with disdain. He inhaled deeply and then turned his laser-like stare toward Eren. Once again, the boy had to do his best to swallow down his apologies.

"This is disgusting." Before Eren knew it, Rivaille was leaning over him, pushing a small key into the holes on the side of the cuffs. The man was so near to him that he could smell the soap he had used. Of course it was the same kind as everyone else's on the team, but it smelled much better on him somehow. As Rivaille pulled away, Eren felt a cool rush of air brush across his now free wrists. He rubbed at them softly, trying to ease the pain. "Don't just fucking sit there, you imbecile. Pick it up. Now." Rivaille's order cut through the silence and broke into Eren's newfound happiness.

Scrambling off the bed, he got onto his hands and knees on the floor and began scooping large chunks of food back onto the plate, not knowing where else to put it. He grabbed his spoon from where he had dropped it on the bed and shoved the potatoes back in a dirty heap. After the big pieces had been attended to, he looked back up at Rivaille.

"I can still see potato from here, are you blind?" the Corporal spit out. Eren looked back down and saw that it was true, there was mashed potato pressed into the cracks of the stone. He looked around feverishly and then decided to use his sleeve to clean it out. He heard Rivaille scoff and then saw him untie his cravat and throw it on the floor next to Eren. The boy looked at it questioningly and then picked it up and held it toward the remaining mess, eyeing the Corporal to gain confidence. _Am I supposed to use this to clean…?_

"Are you going to sit there all day, or are you actually going to clean up the mess you made, maggot?" Rivaille demanded, glaring down at him. Eren quickly applied the cavot to the potato and scrubbed with his fingers, wrists aching. Finally, it looked completely clean. He sat back on his knees as directed his attention back at his captain.

Rivaille knelt down slowly and pressed his hand on the back of Eren's head gently. As Eren tried to understand the action, his face was suddenly shoved down into the floor, delicate skin smashing into the rough stonework. He let out a small yelp of surprise and squirmed for a moment before realizing that it was a fruitless attempt. He was weak. Rivaille leaned his head down close to Eren's ear, lips nearly touching it.

"Do you think you're fucking done? Scrub harder, dipshit." The Corporal pressed him a little harder into the ground and the pulled his head back up by the hair to let him finish.

After another five minutes of Eren rubbing and scraping at the floor, Rivaille finally spoke.

"Stop. That's enough, you obviously don't know how to clean," Rivaille snapped, bending down to rip his dirty cravat out of Eren's overworked hands.

Eren swallowed his response, knowing it would only make things worse. He stared down at the ground in what appeared to be shameful disposition.

"Get back on the damn bed, don't sit there and wallow in your failure. Take it like a man," Rivaille demanded.

Eren did as he was told, all the while, internally laughing at the irony of this clean-freak telling him to 'take it like a man'. _What kind of man is _that_ obsessed with spilled mashed potatoes!_

"Excuse me?" Rivaille hissed. Eren looked up, startled. He stared back blankly, waiting for some type of explanation. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Eren merely shook his head.

"I believe I heard something along the lines of: 'What kind of man is _that_ obsessed with spilled mashed potatoes.' That's correct, am I right? That _is_ what you just said?"

Eren shook his head hesitantly, but halting to a stop as he thought, _Oh shit, I said it out loud!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been pretty busy! Anyway, I'm not sure if this is any good, I've been looking at it for too long. So please review and critique to your heart's content and let me know if you guys want another chapter! (:

* * *

Eren leaned as far away from the Corporal as his bed would allow. Although he was still free from the chains, he feared that getting up and sitting himself in the corner of his prison might make matters worse. So instead of evading the danger of Rivaille's anger, he planted himself onto his bed and pointed his cautious gaze toward his captain. Rivaille inched toward the bed, looking down at Eren menacingly.

"Repeat yourself," he demanded bluntly, now almost touching the bed with his thighs. He leaned forward like he had the last time he had been in the cage.

Eren stared back, not knowing whether to obey or not. What if this was a test? If he did repeat himself, it might anger the Corporal even more, pushing him farther into the predicament. But what if he refused to do it? That could make him angry as well. There was no telling what would upset the man and what would not.

"Now, you twit."

"W-what kind of man…" Eren swallowed, hesitating, "…is…_that_ obsessed with spilled mashed potatoes." He held his breath, waiting for some type of harsh remark. Instead, he felt a sharp pain rip across his face. Rivaille had slapped him, letting the acute sound echo throughout the basement. He huffed out all the air that he had been keeping captive in his lungs as a stinging pain spread across his red cheek.

Without speaking, the Corporal picked up the hanging cuffs and snapped them around Eren's wrists once more. Before he pulled back though, he wrapped each chain around its neighboring bedpost a few times, completely cutting off all of Eren's reach. His hands were now held up against the headboard loosely. The weight of his hands pressing against the cuffs sent his wrists into a frenzy of irritation. Rivaille smirked at the sight of the young boy in such a helpless state.

Eren held in a groan of discomfort as he attempted to find a better position for his suspended hands. As he was focused on this, he felt Rivaille's hands grab at his ankles, roughly pulling him down in a laying position. His arms were stretched as the short chains kept his hands near the headboard. Eren's stomach churned at the thought of what Rivaille intended to do. Would he be beaten again? Would he be starved? Or worst of all, would he be forced to lie in this dreadfully uncomfortable position until training?

The Corporal said nothing, but leaned over Eren's stretched and bound body. With no further warning, he pressed his left hand on the side Eren's skull and pushed it to the side, completely exposing his neck. Eren felt warm lips touch his neck softly, but it was quickly followed by a stab of pain as Rivaille's teeth nipped at him. He felt the teeth leave a painful trail down his neck, nearly reaching his collarbone. Each progressive bite portrayed more anger. A small yelp escaped from Eren's partially opened lips; his eyes were closed as he tried to cope with the small stabs. As soon as Rivaille heard the noise, he bit down a little harder and then pulled back.

The Corporal abruptly placed his knee on the edge of the bed and swung his leg over Eren, pulling himself into a straddling position, placing his weight on Eren's pelvis, causing a shiver to erupt down the boy's spine. His fingers quickly found the buttons to Eren's nightshirt that he had been provided and began undoing them. His hands moved down the buttons expertly, revealing Eren's toned upper body as the night shirt hung only by his arms.

"S-sir…?" Eren tried, but was cut off with a quick pinch to his nipple. Rivaille's fingers twisted slightly, forcing Eren to suck in a surprised breath. Eren's stomach tingled with newfound warmth.

"I thought I made myself clear earlier when I told you not to speak," he replied bluntly, finally letting go. Eren shut his mouth pointedly and nodded back, wondering how far his captain would take this.

Rivaille showed no intention of stopping anytime soon as he bent forward and wrapped his lips around Eren's hard nipple, biting softly. After a moment of suckling, he pulled away with one last brush of his tongue, only to continue down Eren's torso, slowly pushing his own body down until his legs were equal to Eren's. Eren's head was filled with opposing emotions but all he could focus on was the direction in which the Corporal was heading. He felt his tongue outline the V at his hips. He rocked his hips forward and into Rivaille involuntarily, scolding himself for his lack of self-discipline.

The Corporal placed his hands on the bed on either side of Eren and took the elastic waist of Eren's bottoms between his teeth teasingly. The teenager tilted his head back from slight embarrassment, wanting to hide his expressions. His tongue slipped through and traced the edge of the pants, making Eren's face blush a bright red. Without warning, he began biting once more, leaving marks all across Eren's hips, leaving the boy breathless as he bit his lip to contain every moan and yelp that tried to fight its way out. Finally Rivaille sat up. Eren let out a breath that he didn't know was being held and felt the relief wash over him. His moment of peace was cut short by Rivaille roughly pulling Eren's pants off, leaving him only in his underwear and his unbuttoned nightshirt.

Eren looked down to find that his pulsing, erect member was visible though his underwear. His eyes flicked to the Corporal's face to see that he wore the hint of an amused smile as he took in the boy and his unwillingly lust-filled body. He quickly turned his head away and buried his face in his outstretched arm, now aching from the strain of the handcuffs.

Rivaille scoffed and reached his hand out to grab hold of a chunk of Eren's hair. Yanking his head forward by the locks, he met eyes with the blushing boy. Eren attempted to pull his head back and hide it away against his arm once more, but his futile efforts were met with his captain's iron grip.

"Would you dare hide your face from the Lance Corporal, maggot?" Rivaille said quietly, voice containing an undertone of hilarity. He was enjoying watching the young boy struggle.

Eren stopped fighting back and turned his head completely forward, locking eyes with Rivaille. At that moment, the teenager felt the man's hand caress his cock through the thin layer of underwear. Eren gasped as the sheer lust overpowered him for a moment. A needy feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach as his member became painfully hard.

"That's all it takes? Damn, you _are_ a virgin, aren't you? Isn't that _sweet_?" Rivaille jeered, rubbing his hand across Eren's swollen cock. Eren's hips rocked forward into the man's hand, cursing himself for expressing his desires so blatantly. Rivaille smirked as he applied more pressure to Eren's length, watching the boy's eyes roll back as his mouth elicited a lewd moan. As Eren's mouth opened to let out yet another sensual noise, the Corporal leaned forward and bit the boy's bottom lip, tugging gently as he grinded his own pelvis against the male beneath him.

After letting go, Rivaille slid himself down to the end of the bed, dragging his fingernails down Eren's abdomen in his wake. The angry trail of scratches was cut short when the man slipped his fingers under the waistline of the plain underwear. His finger found the tip of Eren's member, and he brushed it softly, torturously. Rivaille heard the boy groan from the top of the bed. Feeling a bit merciful, he decided to get rid of the undergarment completely. Pulling it off without another moment's hesitation, Eren's hard cock was revealed, giving him an unbearable feeling of vulnerability.

The man placed his hands on either thigh and spread them apart, his strength surpassing Eren's weak attempts to keep his legs closed. Finally he gave in and let his captain view his fully exposed body. The boy bit his lip as the sensation in his stomach returned full force. Rivaille inclined his head and touched the tip of his tongue against the underside of Eren's shaft, then slowly slid it upward, stroking the entire length with his tongue. Eren's head fell back against the bed as he felt the warmth tease his cock.

"S-sir… I don't know how much longer I can take this… It's starting to hurt… Ahh…" Eren's pleas were cut off when Rivaille's mouth encompassed the boy's member completely, bobbing up and down slowly, letting Eren feel the tight heat that suddenly surrounded him. The Corporal pulled away to respond, making Eren whine softly in disdain.

"Don't complain, you little fuck, or I'll leave before I do anything for you. Maybe you'll even get lucky and someone will walk in on you in this humiliating position." Rivaille's tongue flicked against the tip of the length seductively before he continued, "Besides, this is your punishment for speaking out of turn. Why would I go easy on you, you dumbass?" Another quick touch of the tongue.

Eren whimpered, rocking his hips forward. Rivaille let his lips brush against the head softly, driving Eren insane. All he wanted was to feel the warmth again. His every thought was focusing on the throbbing member between his legs, the surges of adrenaline pumping through his veins as his head swirled with endorphins. Suddenly, all he could think about was Rivaille pumping his hand violently up and down his cock, pushing him over the edge, forcing him to scream the Corporal's name while in his orgasmic high. The erotic thoughts added more fuel to the fire, causing him to moan Rivaille's name compulsorily. He immediately bit down on his lip, hoping the sudden outburst wouldn't count against him.

Instead, it seemed to encourage the Corporal. He wrapped his lips around Eren's girth once more and pushed down until they nearly reached the base. Eren's hips thrust forward, forcing Rivaille to take in the remaining length. The boy pulled back out, and pushed forward again, moaning loudly as the chains rattled with his movements. While Rivaille's left hand stayed on the bed as a barrier to keep Eren from closing his legs and to hold himself up, he reached his right hand around Eren and held him by the small of his back. The small embrace allowed Rivaille to pull him in closer as he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head every so often.

"C-corporal… I'm going to-" Eren moaned, but whimpered softly when Rivaille pulled away entirely.

"I don't want you to yet," he stated simply. Eren pulled hard against the chains in frustration as he tried to ignore his torturous aching cock.

Rivaille got up and Eren watched him intently, hoping it would provide some sort of distraction. He watched the man strip free of his jacket, watching as the slender fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He unbuckled the several belts that were binding his body, letting them clank to the stone floor noisily. He pulled the shirt off, exposing his fit upper body. After folding the shirt over the back of the chair behind him, he continued on to unbutton his pants, but stopped there, never even removing his boots. Eren quickly realized that this was worsening his condition. He groaned and pulled on the cuffs once more, finding that the pain in his wrists distracted him form the pain in his lower half. He pulled harder, desperate for a release.

Rivaille got back onto the bed and kneeled in front of Eren's spread legs. Leaning over him, he just barely reached the cuffed hand at the top of the bed. Pulling out the small key, he quickly unlocked Eren's right hand. The boy stared at the man above him, Eren's face clearly expressing his confusion. Unable to contain it anymore, he tried to reach his hand down to his engorged cock, planning on pumping his hand up and down across his own shaft, since the Corporal insisted on tormenting him. Without ever changing his apathetic countenance, Rivaille grabbed hold of Eren's free arm and twisted it against the side of the young boy's body.

"You will do what I tell you, and nothing more," he whispered menacingly, squeezing a bit harder on Eren's hand. The teenager clenched his teeth shut, as he nodded submissively. "Good. Now finger yourself."

Eren's eyes widened at the abrupt, emotionless request. Rivaille smirked and twisted a little harder.

"Do you have a problem with that, Jaeger?"

Eren shook his head hastily and waited impatiently for his captain to release his hand. Once he was free, he hesitantly reached down between legs, arm brushing against his deprived cock, making him acutely aware of his need once again. He continued to obey the order, though, and slipped a finger inside himself gently, unadjusted to the new feeling. He frowned at the discomfort, pushing in a little deeper. His eyes flicked upward and met Rivaille's. The man nodded curtly and stared back. Eren pushed in again, and again, noticing the pain slowly ebb away as a new sensation replaced it. He carefully added a digit, stretching himself out. Each time, he pushed a little deeper, finally pulling a moan out of himself. He looked back into Rivaille's eyes as his fingers found the bundle of sensitive nerves inside himself. He thrust his fingers against it, sighing and blushing at the embarrassment of eye contact during such a dirty act.

As the Corporal noticed that the boy had finally hit the right spot, he leaned back and sat on his feet, watching. After a moment of gazing at Eren's pink, open-mouthed face, and the boy's fingers penetrating himself as his eyes closed in pleasure, the man decided to stop denying himself. He unzipped his pants and inched them down slightly to allow more room for his own cock. He pulled it out and let his finger softly rub across the drop of precum forming. Moving his hand down and encircling his member, he pumped himself as he watched Eren.

As the teenager added a third digit, he opened his eyes to find that Rivaille was no longer above him. Glancing down, he saw the respected Lance Corporal with his hand wrapped around his dick. He took a second to appreciate the irony before he felt his own member swell from the sight. Hoping that the captain wouldn't notice, he pulled his fingers out and imitated the other man's actions. He held his cock uncertainly before jerking his hand up and down. The relief was almost immediate as the tingling in his stomach grew more distinct.

Just as Eren was beginning to reach his climax, he felt his hand being slapped away, twisted against the bed yet again. He whined and bucked his hips forward in hopes of finding relief. Rivaille was above him again, breath sounding slightly labored.

"What did I fucking tell you, you little shit?" he demanded, glaring down at the rebellious boy.

Without warning, Rivaille used his free hand to spread Eren even wider than he already was. The Corporal held his member lightly and pushed it into the boy, moaning under his breath at the tight space squeezing against him. He tilted his head back as he let Eren adjust. Beneath him, Eren gasped at the intrusion, but was glad that he had stretched himself out beforehand. Losing patience, Rivaille pulled out reluctantly and then pushed back in, deeper this time. He moaned outright as he went in for another thrust. His eyes closed as pleasure racked his body.

Eren finally adjusted and moved his hips forward at every drive of Rivaille's cock. As the Corporal tilted himself at a new angle, the boy moaned lewdly. That spot that he had found earlier had been hit. Again and again, the man forced into it, provoking more noises from Eren's mouth. Rivaille released Eren's hand in favor of pushing his hair out of his face seductively, exposing his entire naked torso to the horny boy. His chest glistened with a thin sheen of sweat as he pumped into the boy. Eren let his newly-liberated hand take hold of his own cock once again and began touching himself. The two different pleasures clashed, leaving his body trembling and moaning and his mind a mess.

The Corporal, still holding his hair out of his face, watched as the boy jacked himself off. He could feel the familiar knot forming in the pit of his stomach and knew that he would cum soon. His body shook and then went completely rigid as he filled the boy with his seed. Eren felt Rivaille and, in turn, reached his own climax. The thick streams erupted onto his stomach and chest as he rubbed himself harder. Rivaille groaned at the entrance tightening around him and thrust in a few more times before going limp. Finally, Eren dropped his hand as his high gradually wore off. Rivaille pulled out sensitively and leaned back against the footboard of the bed. Their bodies took on the aftereffects of the orgasm, leaving them tired and hot.

The man lifted his head after a minute and examined the room. "Ugh, what a mess," he complained as he got up. He wobbled a bit, to Eren's delight. After the man buttoned his pants and had most of his shirt buttoned, he pulled the key back out from his pocket and unlocked the second cuff.

"Put on your clothes, Jaeger. I'm taking you to the showers; I won't be able to sleep tonight if I know there's a mess down here."


End file.
